1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power-operated switchgear apparatus and more particularly to a method and arrangement for providing the capability of power operation of switchgear apparatus via installation either during manufacture of the switchgear or as a retrofit to installed switchgear apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of switchgear apparatus include manually operable switches; e.g., manually operable pad-mounted gear available from S&C Electric Company, Chicago, Ill. Power-operated pad-mounted switchgear is also available from the same source and includes an integrally incorporated switch operator and a voltage sensor that is incorporated within a switch-support structure to provide operating power. S&C Electric Company Descriptive Bulletin 663-30 (Apr. 13, 1989) at page 18 illustrates a voltage sensor that is incorporated within the switchgear during manufacture. The voltage sensor is provided with a terminal pad and a support bracket for the hinge end of the switch. A typical switch-operating mechanism is illustrated in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,994.
The arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,809 is directed to a motor operator that can be installed on an exterior side of a switchgear cabinet during manufacture or as a retrofit to installed switchgear. The motor operator may be activated locally by a pushbutton switch mounted inside a housing enclosing the operator, or optionally may be controlled from a remote location. Local or remote indicators may also be provided for indicating whether the contacts of the switchgear are open or closed. This arrangement, as further described in A. B. Chance Bulletin No. 17-8803-US (1988) may include a battery pack but still requires connection to an external power source.
While the aforementioned arrangements may be generally suitable for various applications, they do not provide an efficient arrangement for manually operable switchgear that can be installed during manufacture of switchgear or as a retrofit to installed switchgear apparatus without the requirement of connections to external power sources to accomplish power operation of the switchgear while also providing for additional features via future expansion.